Gift from Death
by Sugarkitty7000
Summary: Christmas fic ! It been five months since Liz and Patty met Kid and now it's Christmas Eve! Liz still doesn't like Kid though, how can she have a good first Christmas with him around? Or will something spark between the two? Will this be the best Christmas for all three of them? KidxLiz


**AN: I am so sorry about updates but now I'm on holidays~! Meaning more of my fanfictions, but first is first, it's near Christmas time. Enough said, let's start~!**

_**I do not own anything or anyone besides the story, K~?**_

_A sound soul_

_Dwells within a sound mind_

_And a soul body_

It been only five months since Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson moved in with the son of the Shinigami, Death the kid. When they first met, Elizabeth was sure he only wanted them just because they were 'symmetrical' but she took up the offer of being his weapon anyway. Not because she wanted him or anything close to that, mainly because she wanted to give her little sister the life she deserved. After all, Patricia and her lived on the streets at such a young age. In fact, after the younger sister was born, their mother took them out to the streets and left them there because 'she looked thirty years old with them around her'. Liz, being two years old at the time, was left to take care of her eight days year old sister. Liz struggled dearly for years, but soon got the hang of taking care of her sister and herself. As the years went by, the older they got, they soon became the demons of Brooklyn. That was until Death the kid came along, trying to mug the reaper boy was a mistake. In small amount of fear that Patty would get hurt, Liz ran away from him. But after nearly getting killed by the police and military, the reaper comes to save them and gives them an offer that they couldn't reject.

With Liz saying 'yes' to the young Shinigami, they left the old life they once knew and followed the path of Death.

"Sis! Sis! BIG SIS!" Liz opened her dark blue tired eyes and looked down at her feet to see a jumping Patty at the end of her red-sheeted bed.

"Patty… what is it?" Liz groan to her over hyped sister.

"It's Christmas Eve! And tomorrow is Christmas Day! And Christmas Day means present! I can't wait!" Liz blinked at her wondering how her fourteen year old sister can be this happy about Christmas. Yes, Patty has been acting like a child for so long, but she never cared about this much before. Then Liz had a light bulb moment. Patty never really had a real Christmas. All they ever did for Christmas was stole money and food to keep them alive for the next passing days, never once did they have a real Christmas.

Liz smiled at Patty. "Yeah Patty, tomorrow will be our first Christmas." Patty did one of her huge smiles at her older sister and jumped off her bed, giggling and squealing of happiness. Liz yawned and looked at the clock, seven-o-eight in the morning. Too early. Liz moaned and crawled into a small ball and almost fell asleep until she heard the voice of the reaper boy.

"Elizabeth, since you're up now, would you mind getting up and getting the ingredients for breakfast?"

"Can't you!?" The Demon pistol moaned loudly.

"I have other duties to take care of, and I must leave soon." Kid replied to Liz in a calm tone. Liz, not even trying to win the fight, got out of her warm bed and did was Kid told her.

She slowly dragged her feet towards the kitchen and turned the kettle on. Coffee would be a sure way to wake her up. Patty, hearing that Kid was leaving, rushed to see him off._ I honestly don't see how she can be so trusting. _Liz thought as she went about making breakfast for herself and Patty.

Nothing seems to happen during the day, other than the fact that Liz was busy all day and just needed rest for her body. With Kid out, she needed to check if everything in the house was symmetrical and put presents under the tree, this would be much easier if Patty was messing around and asking non-stop what was in the presents. After that, she needed to put the Christmas tree on its feet due to the fact Patty tackled it down. Snow came down hard meaning Liz had to get up again so the clothes outside don't get wet, Liz wondered why Kid would hang the clothes outside when it snows. And the rest of the day was running around for many other reasons.

Liz, finishing her tiring day at her newly home, flopped on the couch to watch something. However, she was quickly interrupted by the young Shinigami walking in the mansion, who was soaked to the bone due to the snow and the fact he forgot his snowsuit. Liz looked over at the boy, seeing him with many shopping bags in his hands. Liz was pissed off by this mainly since while she was having a rough time getting everything ready for her FIRST Christmas. And also by the fact that his 'important duty' looked like a whole day of shopping for many expensive items.

"Well look who spent their day shopping" Liz said in a sarcastic-like tone.

"I have time to spare after the meeting with father, so I got-"

"You know I really don't care, I really don't." Liz said cutting off her so-called "meister".

"Are you sure? I need your approval of with I bought." Kid said in his usual calm but serious tone, looking up at the older girl.

"Why would you need…? Look, I'm tired and don't feel like putting up with your bullshit…" Liz said, sighing in between her sentence.

"Language Elizabeth." Kid reminded her, still in his usual calm-like manner. Liz opened her mouth, but much like this morning, didn't try to win the fight and walked off. Leaving Kid clueless of with he did wrong.

_Maybe I was rough on him, to his credit, he really did nothing wrong. But still… _Liz thought to herself as she walked off. She was right, Kid did nothing wrong. However she still got mad at him, is it because he was born rich while she didn't or is it because she like Patty didn't need her anymore. Liz tried to think of some good reason to explain to Kid later of why she was mad, she came up with a few, but nothing Kid would buy. Maybe Kid just pissed her off altogether? _Why would I hate Kid? His not a BAD kid or anything, I mean, if we grew up together… Him and me could be… What am I thinking!? _Liz shook her head after just thinking of that very idea.

She continued to walk towards her and her sister's room when Liz saw her little Patty in the study, playing with a skull, a perfume bottle and a short yellow pencil. Liz looked for a while, wondering what she was doing. Liz saw Patty talking in many voices and moving a different objects while doing so.

"SIS! Save us!" She playfully squealed, moving the small pencil. "Don't worry, I will protect us!" She, again, squealed. But this voice was in a caring, loving and worried. Patty started to move a huge bunch of dirty socks towards the empty perfume and pencil. Then soon she picked up a skull and knocked all of the socks everywhere, which Liz had no idea that the socks smelled so bad until one of them attacked her poor nose. "I'm a dead person thingy! And I want to make you two my princesses! Will you both join me!?" Patty said in a deep calm-like tone, similar to Kid's voice. That's when Liz realized what Patty was playing. She was reacting how they met Kid.

Liz watched a little more, feeling guiltier about how she snapped at Kid before, mainly since it was also Christmas Eve.

"Patty! We will be princesses!" "I know sis!" Patty said in girly voices and moving the perfume and short pencil. "And besides, I think I'm in love… with the dead guy!" The perfume 'said'. Liz looked surprized when she said that, since she figured out that the perfume bottle was her and the skull was, undoubtedly, Kid. Liz blush and turned her head quickly away from the study and towards her room again.

Liz crashed on her bed and looked over towards the messy bed across the room, her sister's bed. She sighed and turned her body to fall asleep, this day had been too long for her liking, and tomorrow was a whole day with her sister and Kid. She would need a lot of energy if she needed to take care of Patty AND that brat called Kid. Liz's face soften as she thought of his name, why was she so… different around him? She never felt that way around anyone, not even when she had met the true Death himself, but Kid was the only one that changed her into whatever she is now.

_I need to stop thinking about it… _Liz thought, as she fell into a deep sleep.

_**~Later~**_

Liz woke up and bolted up into a sitting position. She looked down, and even though she couldn't see through the pitch black night well, she could see her little sister asleep. Liz smile and sighed. Liz turned her head and looked at the time, seventeen minutes after midnight. Shit. She missed dinner, she tried to wake up early so she wouldn't be this hungry. Wait. Even if she was still asleep, Patty or Kid would have come to wake her up. So, why didn't they this time? Well, either way, she was hungry now and in need of food. But before Liz got up, she turned to Patty and kissed her forehead and said, "Merry Christmas… Patty." And with that, Liz got up and walked out the room. She walked towards the bathroom first, to splash some water on her face.

A bang could be heard as she did so, which made Liz jump. It wasn't loud enough to wake anyone up, but she hoped Patty didn't wake up.

Liz looked out the bathroom to see a short, chubby person, wearing a red suit with white fluff around it. A snow white beard dropped down to his chest. He wore the nerdy round fake-looking glasses, and a red and white hat. He had a big sack behind him, it looked so big anyone would have thought there was a dead body inside. Liz stared for a while, the short figure was making his way to their bedroom, which made Liz worried. Liz followed him quickly and quietly, it worked until she bumped into a vase and it smashed.

Liz watched as the short, chubby man in red and white turned quickly, seeing Liz. Liz was ready to scream until she saw one thing no one else in her world had but one person she knew did have, golden glowing eyes.

"Kid?" She questioned. The figured stood for a minute or two until he nodding, conforming his identity was in fact Kid.

"What's with the outfit? And how did you get so fat? What are you doing with a body?" She continued to question the short, and now chubby, Shinigami in red.

"You do know how rude it is to ask many question at once?" Kid answered her with a question. Liz stayed quiet, waiting for her answers. It took a while, but with a sigh from Kid, he answered the older and taller girl.

"It's not like I did this because I wanted too. I did for Patty and you."

"M-me and Patty?"

"Correct, I wanted –no, needed– to make your first Christmas a perfect one. So I thought I would buy a few gifts for the both of you, but I did it all today because I wasn't sure before and needed to know what you ladies get is something important you want. I wanted to talk to today after I got home if the gifts I got for Patty was perfect for her. I dressed in this disgusting outfit just in case Patty or you would wake up… Well Patty mainly."

Liz couldn't believe that Kid would do something like this just so both Patty and her can have 'perfect' Christmas. She knew Kid had a heart, but not one that truly cares for her sister the same way Liz cares. Liz smiled as she felt blush starting to cover her face.

"Thank you, Kid." Liz whispered.

"The pleasure is mine, Liz. I would become emotionless if that meant seeing my partners could laugh every day of their lives." Kid whispered back to her, a calm-like half smile on his red face. Liz smiled wider back at her loving partner before continuing to walk downstairs as Kid walked in their room to place down their presents at the end of the bed.

As Liz poured some milk, she thought about was Kid said. _The pleasure is mine, Liz. I would become emotionless if that meant seeing my partners could laugh every day of their lives_. Liz at first wondered if Kid meant those words or not, but after asking that foolish question, she KNEW Kid meant every word. And Liz knew she would do the same for him and Patty. Liz smiled and blushed. _I know now. I know why I feel and act different around Kid, that's because I feel in love with Death itself. But before I just didn't want to accept it… but now… I'm glad I love him and Patty… and I know Kid loves us both back… I just hope he loves me in the same way I do. But even if he doesn't, as long as I can see him smile, I don't care as long as his happy. _Liz thought as she watched the snow fall, and for the first time in forever, it was one of the most beautiful view she had.

"Liz, you go back to bed. Tomorrow is a big day." Said a warm voice behind her, Liz turned to see her partner still in a silly outfit, smiling. Liz smiled back and walked off, but then she stopped at the staircase.

"Kid… Why didn't you or Patty wake me up for dinner?" Kid stopped and turned his head in an opposite direction and answered.

"I thought you were mad with me, so I thought you needed some time to cool off. Away from me…" He finished. Liz walked down to her dressed up meister and wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Kid blush but stood in shock, when they first met she hated him to the core he thought she still did. Or maybe something changed. Soon he shook his head and cuddled her back. Kid wasn't sure if he was 'hugging' right. He rarely had much human contact with people, or felt this happy, confused and love with anyone else as well for that matter.

He asked his partner if he was hugging right. Liz laughed at his question and said yes. After that, they stood there in silence for many minutes until they broke apart. They smiled to one another before walking upsides and walked their separate ways to their bedrooms.

"Night Kid…"

"Pleasant dreams, Liz" Were they final words to one another for tonight.

Liz walked into her room, Patty was still asleep curled up. Liz looked down and smiled, seeing the presents under the bed, some on her side and others on Patty's side. Liz smiled bigger when she saw a small giraffe plush in Patty's bunch. Liz walked and crawled into her side. She soon fell asleep, thinking of Patty's cheery face tomorrow morning and Kid's laughing with them and singing the very song that Liz loved.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<em>

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<em>

**AN: Merry Christmas kittens~!**


End file.
